


Sensual Frenzy

by Inutoaluv



Series: Sovereign And Shiny Flames [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Moana (2016)
Genre: Inuyasha is rough, M/M, Tamatoa gets revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Inuyasha gets angry...and takes it out on Tamatoa.





	Sensual Frenzy

Tamatoa yawned as he heard Inuyasha tramp angrily inside. His eyes widened when he saw the tinge of red begin to seep into his lover's eyes. Cautious, Tamatoa flicked an antenna to gauge the half-demon's mood. The crab almost whimpered when the smell of pure, unadulterated rage hit him.

 

“Inuyasha, mon chiot, is everything-” Tamatoa hesitantly began.

 

Inuyasha interrupted, “The Crown of Namuh. Put it on.”

 

Quirking an eye, Tamatoa obeyed. As soon as his form had taken on a human appearance, Inuyasha was kissing him. Aggression seeped in, making Tamatoa worry about his safety. The transformed crab hoped that Inuyasha wasn't too angry to prep him.

 

“ _ Mine _ !” Inuyasha growled, his voice deep and almost evil.

 

Tamatoa whimpered, “Yes, Inuyasha, yours.”

 

With a rough push, Tamatoa landed on his back. He watched as Inuyasha disrobed. Truly, he didn't mind when the half-demon took charge; he just hated when Inuyasha got too rough. In an angry state, Inuyasha would unconsciously ensure that Tamatoa would be too site to move for at least a day or two, even in his natural form.

 

Once undressed, Inuyasha brought three fingers to Tamatoa's lips. Relief that he would be stretched first filled him as the changed decapod allowed the digits into his mouth. Eagerly, he began to suck. Impatience overwhelmed the enraged demonic as he deemed the fingers wet enough.

 

Tamatoa gasped as the first roughly pushed into him. Even with saliva, the entry stung. Without waiting, Inuyasha moved finger in and out at a fast pace. Another finger soon joined the first and was scissoring Tamatoa's asshole.

 

Tears stung at Tamatoa's eyes as Inuyasha rammed in the third. All too soon, Inuyasha had yanked out the fingers inside him. Already knowing what was expected, Tamatoa turned over onto his hands and knees. He grimaced as Inuyasha's cock slammed into him.

 

Tamatoa groaned softly as Inuyasha mounted him roughly. His fingers curled in the sand when Inuyasha gripped his hair tightly. His body rocked as he was thrust into over and over. Tamatoa _hated_ when Inuyasha was too angry to take his safety into account.

 

The transformed crab gasped as Inuyasha's cock shoved against that special spot inside him. As a result, his own member reacted to that jolt of pleasure. Subtly aiming his hips, Tamatoa moaned gently as Inuyasha hit that spot over and over again. All too soon, the half-demon was shooting his essence inside his ravaged hole.

 

Tamatoa collapsed with Inuyasha on top of him. He waited patiently for the half-demon's breathing to slow. Once Inuyasha was breathing normally, he felt guilty for treating his lover so savagely. Immediately, he released his hold on Tamatoa's hair, eased his soft dick out of Tamatoa, and rolled over onto his side.

 

“Hey, uh, Tama...I'm sorry.” Inuyasha mumbled.

 

Turning to the half-demon, Tamatoa replied, “It's fine. I understand. What was it _this_ time?”

 

“Koga found out about us. Kagome told him. Not that it's any of _her_ business. Anyway, the flea-bitten... _wolf_ called me a disappointment to my clan. He also said that I was betraying Kikyo _and_ Kagome, despite the fact that I broke things off with both of them when we became...you know. He went on to say stuff like I should be disgusted with myself and want to do the honorable thing and kill myself since I won't be adding to my family clan and shit like that.” Inuyasha explained.

 

Tamatoa asked, “What does Sesshomaru think about us?”

 

Inuyasha snorted, “ He says, and I _quote_ , ‘So long as you do not taint our noble blood further by bedding an unworthy mortal, you may do as you wish.’ Basically, he would _prefer_ that we're together. We can go at it like _rabbits_ and he wouldn't care as long as he didn't have to see it since we're both _male_!”

 

Tamatoa chuckled. Inuyasha _did_ have a point. The pure demon, he had privately told him when Inuyasha was on his shard-seeking quest, considered him to be the best possible match for his younger brother because he was an astounding influence on the half-demon. Speaking of points, Tamatoa realized, his unattended length was beginning to ache from being without attention.

 

“Speaking of going at it, you've had your fun.” Tamatoa exclaimed, rolling Inuyasha onto his back and sitting on his legs, “But, now, it's  _ my _ turn.”

 

Inuyasha gulped. Tamatoa was far more gentle than an angry half-demon. The problem was that, when Inuyasha had been too rough, Tamatoa tended to get revenge. The transformed decapod teased with _everything_ until Inuyasha was whimpering and begging to cum.

 

Tamatoa began by kissing Inuyasha's neck. He had found out early on that there was a sensitive spot there. It had the desired effect. Inuyasha whined softly.

 

“Tama, _please_! Don't tease.” Inuyasha whined.

 

“I'm not teasing...yet. Besides, you were in _such_ a hurry earlier, I didn't get to have a good time. You can consider this... _payback_!” Tamatoa returned.

 

The transformed crab licked at the spot on Inuyasha's neck. Licks turned to nips. Nips turned to sucking. Sucking led to a red bruise.

 

Tamatoa repeated this process on every part of Inuyasha's body that he could reach. This was _his_ way of claiming his lover. Every hickey was his mark. Anyone that saw would know that the half-demon was taken.

 

Just when Inuyasha was almost in tears from the constant teasing, Tamatoa surprised him. Tamatoa moved down to be able to reach the hole between Inuyasha's legs. The half-demon's hips jutted up when Tamatoa began probing his entrance with his tongue. His lover was always careful when prepping him, even more so when he'd been too rough.

 

Taking pity on the half-demon below him, Tamatoa relented. Inuyasha groaned as the transformed decapod slid a finger inside him. Inuyasha squirmed once it was as deep as it would go. However, Tamatoa wasn't done teasing yet.

 

Smirking, Tamatoa leaned forward to lick at Inuyasha's hardening cock. The half-demon choked on a gasp. Pleased, Tamatoa slid a second finger inside of his panting lover. He meticulously aimed his fingers towards the half-demon's pleasure spot.

 

“Tama!  Please !” Inuyasha screamed.

 

Chuckling, Tamatoa replied, “Please what ?”

 

“I need you inside me.” Was Inuyasha's response.

 

Tamatoa relented. Replacing his fingers with his hard cock, He eased himself into Inuyasha's tight entrance. Knowing he had teased enough, and he was more than ready to get on with things, Tamatoa didn't waste anymore time and set a hard and fast pace. Before too long, both had cum.

 

Inuyasha sighed. Sometimes, he hated his libido. He glanced at Tamatoa, who had collapsed on top of him. A small smile grazed his lips as he combed a section of Tamatoa's curly, black hair that came to his shoulders.

 

“You can be quite a jerk, you know that?” Inuyasha remarked.

 

Yawning, Tamatoa returned without looking up, “Takes one to know one.”


End file.
